Ultraviolet radiation in the form of sunlight has been implicated as a risk factor for cancer and other types of disease. Questionnaires are used in epidemiologic studies to collect information about subjects' past history of exposure to sunlight. Erroneous conclusions about associations between disease and sunlight exposure may result if the measures used in these studies are not valid. One effect of chronic exposure to sunlight is the alteration of elastic fibers in the dermis of the skin. This pilot study proposes to develop and test an objective measure of exposure to sunlight by assessing elastic tissue alterations. This objective measure will be used to validate a measure of exposure to sunlight obtained by questionnaire. One hundred subjects identified at the Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary will be interviewed regarding his/her exposure to sunlight, and will have two skin biopsies - one from the sun-exposed left forearm and the other biopsy from the sun-protected left ventro-medial upper arm. The skin biopsies will be sectioned and stained with a Van Giesen elastic tissue stain. The elastic tissue changes will be graded by a new objective technique using a VAX 11/780 computer. By computer image analysis the percentage of elastic tissue stain, directly reflecting elastic tissue alteration, will be assessed. The difference in computer analysis scores between the two biopsies will be used as a measure of elastic tissue alteration due to sunlight exposure. The reliability of the measures obtained by image analysis and the questionnaire will be assessed using the Kappa statistic. Each subject will be ranked from low to high for exposure to sunlight according to the measure of elastic tissue alterations. This order of ranks will be compared to the ranks derived from the questionnaire measure of exposure to sunlight using Spearman's rank correlation coefficient. Pilot data are needed to explore the feasibility of testing the validity of such data collection measures in a larger epidemiologic study. The study seeks to help develop a valid instrument in the form of a questionnaire, to accurately assess sunlight exposure for the purpose of applying it to future epidemiologic research in the cancer field.